


Christmas Without Him

by Anxious_Virgil



Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cemetery, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil
Summary: This was the first Christmas without him, and it was so different.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write, I had to keep stopping cause I was gonna cry, so this might be kinda bad, or really good, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you all have a happy new year, and I hope you like the story.
> 
> /Trigger Warnings/ past character death

This was the first Christmas without him, and it was so different. The morning was lacking the sweet smell of homemade waffles, perfectly cooked. There were no cookies, no presents. The stockings hung empty above the cold fireplace. The once joyous holiday was now a day of sorrow. 

They went to visit his grave, bringing flowers and a wreath, he was always loved the holidays. He would put up the decorations all in one day, he loved to decorate the tree. He was so happy around the holidays. Logan would smile while he put up lights with him, and Roman would sing Christmas songs while they decorated. He would make the most delicious cookies, just the way Virgil liked them, gooy and warm and baked with love. Seeing his vibrant and warm soul remembered with a cold, hard stone wasn't right, he should still be here, they should all be at home by the fire laughing at one of his stupid jokes, not here in the cold cemetary, with tears instead of smiles on their faces. 

Logan set the flowers in front of the stone that was just peeking out over the snow. Roman set the wreath against that stone marker, that holds the date of that fateful day, 7/21/18. That day should be remembered as the day Logan said 'I do', the day that was going to be the best day of his life, not the last day. Logan was supposed to carry him from their wedding, not to a hospital. He was supposed to be smiling with tears of joy, not crying tears of true, gut wrenching loss and heartbreak. 

With cheeks wet with tears and hearts crying in anguish, they made their way back home. They spent the day just sitting, thinking of all the happy times they had with him, missing him. As they went to bed that night, tired from crying and emotionally drained, one stocking had been taken down. Logan held that stocking tight as he lay in bed, looking at the gold, swirling letters that said the name of his almost-husband, Patton. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was so hard for me to write, so sorry its so short, and that the ending is weird, I just can't keep writing it, and I want to get it out when it was still christmas-y.


End file.
